


Hunting Disney

by JayeRedfox



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, gay porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just from a prompt I saw on tumblr. It was about the guys doing a hunt at Disneyland, and to go undercover Cas and Dean had to play Disney's first gay princes. So that's what this is about. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting Disney

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing smut. So I hope you like it.

Hunting Disney

“Dean!” Sam’s shout echoes throughout the bunker reaching his brother’s ears. 

“What!” Dean yells back as he strides down the hall holding his favorite issue of Busty Asian Babes

“We got… uhh…. we got a case.” Sam stammers waiting for Dean to pick up on his awkwardness.

“Why’dya say it like that Sammy?” He asks annoyed with his brother for interrupting his alone time.

“Apparently, a ghost has been haunting a ride at… get this. Disneyland.” Sam says with a smirk on his face.

“Disneyland? You’ve got to be kidding me Sammy.” 

“No. Apparently people have said they’ve seen a ghost at one of the rides. Tons of them actually say they saw a Disney character. From Mickey Mouse to Disney princesses.” Sam replies reading from the website called haunted disney stories.

“Are they sure these weren’t just those bozzo’s who dress up in the costumes.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I already looked into the schedules. Only certain characters show up on certain days Dean. Looks like this is legit.” Sam adds

“Alright, well how are we supposed to get in there. It’s not like we have money to get ourselves season passes. That! and it’s not like we can just gank a ghost in broad daylight.” Dean sarcastically remarks letting out a small laugh.

“Already thought of that too. Looks like there’s three new opening at the park. They need to guys to play some new disney princes and a new night guard.” Sam says now looking at the employment page of the Disney website.

“Three?” Dean says.

“Yeah, well I figure we could call Cas and he could help us out. I mean it’s a big park Dean.”

“Yeah okay.” Deans says sitting down in a chair next to his brother, “Oh thou whose ass we occasionally save… Oh screw this. Cas get your feathery ass down here we need your help.”  
Soon there was a knock on the door to the bunker. Dean jogged over and swung it open. There stood the angel with dark brown eyes and what Dean would swear was the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen. He could practically see his own reflection and the entire oceanic system of earth.

“Hey Cas.” He breathed out heavily as if his breath had been stolen.

“Hello Dean.” The angel replied in his gravelly voice that shook Dean to his core.

“Hey Castiel, think you could help us out?” Sam asked as he strutted to meet his brother and the angel at the door.

“Of Course Sam. Anything you need.” Castiel said looking from Sam to Dean. He let his eyes linger on Dean for a while longer. He admired Dean beautiful green eyes and the scattering of freckles on his face.

“Cool.” Sam started interrupting Cas’s thoughts, “Dean and I are gonna go work a case at Disneyland and we need some help. It’s a pretty big park for just two people.”

Castiel moved his eyes away from Dean to look at Sam. The man was very taller, much taller than Castiel’s vessel. He had flowing brown hair that rested just below his ears and settled upon his shoulders. With broad shoulders and a wardrobe that consisted entirely of plaid clothing.

“I am ready when you are.” nodded Cas to Sam. Sam took his response and proceeded to go pack his things. Dean lingered a while and told Cas they would leave as soon as Sam and Dean had their stuff ready to go.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sped down the freeway headed toward California, stopping occasionally on the way for food and gas. Classic Rock floated from the radio of the impala. Dean singing along to “Eye of the Tiger.” Cas sat in the back seat staring out the window while Sam looked over his printouts for the case. The idea of Castiel just flying them to their destination had arisen but, was quickly rejected by Dean immediately who didn’t want to have anymore issues using the toilet. So they drove all the way there, getting on one anothers nerves on their way.

They eventually reached a hotel across the street from the park. They got a room and put on what Dean liked to call there "monkey suits" so they could do their interviews. Sam went first. They employed him as the new night guard. Castiel and Dean were next and were employed as the new Disney princes. They were given costumes and told to report tomorrow morning at eight for their first day. As for today they were given all day, all access passes to the park. They decide to do some recon first and to see what they were up against. They headed toward Disneyland where more of the cases had been reported. They first scoped out Cinderella's castle, then explored space mountain and the Matterhorn. They ignored "it's a small world" because the ride was always creepy and the cases seemed fake. The scoped out all of Disneyland before heading to California Adventure. They came up short though, and spent the rest of the day enjoying Disneyland and asking people if they saw anything creepy or supernatural while on the rides. Many of the people were sarcastic and said things like "Oh, of course I did. I saw some zombie on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride." Others went and comment about haunted mansion, some even quoted "the ghost light" from cars. Their search came up fruitless so they let the topic lie.

Dean and Sam took Castiel on every roller coaster they could get on. They even managed to get him on the Tower of Terror where many of the reports came from. All of them were ignored since that was the point of the ride. 

"C'mon Cas, it'll be fun!" Dean said dragging Cas by his arm. Castiel eventually gave up and went along with Sam and Dean's childlike wonder.

As soon as the ride began to drop the carriage multiple times, Cas disappeared from the ride and didn't return. When it was over and The two brothers exited the ride they found Castiel sitting on a bench near the exit. Next to him was a woman with a noisy baby in a stroller. Cas gave her a side glance as if he was glad Sam and Dean were finished with their childish whim so he could leave.

"Cas where'd you go. You disappeared during the best part of the ride?" Questioned Dean looking the angel directly in the eyes.

"My vessel did not... The ride was not to my liking." Cas replied refusing to tell the truth that he was scared. And that he did not like the sudden feeling of dropping that occurred within him.

They left the debate at that and continued fulfilling all their childish whims. They bought churros and ice cream. They got on Space Mountain and even rode the train around the park. That particular "ride" Castiel enjoyed the most. 

It came close to closing time and the three headed back to the motel across the way and started planning out how they would take down the ghost. Sam doesn't have his first night duty 'til tomorrow, which means Cas and Dean will have to play their princely roles for at least a day. Sam decided that while in character his brother and the angel should scope out a good spot for him to let them into the park. With their entrance plan somewhat settled they drifted off to sleep.

Castiel slept peacefully on one bed while Sam slept in the other. Dean resigned himself to the chair in front of the small 90s television. A bear in hand as flipped to the channel containing his favorite soap opera "Dr. Sexy M.D."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you dare Sammy!" Dean ordered in a husky tone trying not to sound embarrassed. He was standing in front of the mirror in his prince's costume trying not to punch the dorky reflection looking back at him.

"I don't understand why you are so upset Dean. This costume is.... Surprisingly comfortable." The angel murmured in response.

"For a monkey. Man, why'd I get stuck with this job. Sammy, trade with me." 

Sam just laughed at Dean's reluctance to wear the costume. Sam wouldn't trade jobs with him for a million bucks. Plus, he didn't want to get fired before he had a chance to find out what was going on at the "happiest place on earth".

Dean and Castiel left the motel and headed to their new jobs. They entered the characters work building and were given brief descriptions on how they were supposed to behave, and react to tHe kids.

"Now, remember just stay and character and everything should go smoothly. Be nice to all the guests, event the rude ones and especially the ones with children. Now I warn you, you may encounter some... prejudice. You're playing Disney's first openly gay princes. So please, by all means try to hold yourselves together." A small plump man told them as they watched small clips of their characters behaviors.

After a few moments Dean had an epiphany and asked, "What do you mean we're playing Disney's first gay princes?!" 

"I mean exactly what I said. You have to play up the romance okay. Nothing too graphic though. A small peck on the cheek or lips every now and again should do it just fine." With that the man exited the room and was on his way to a meeting.

"Dammit" Dean let out and rolled his shoulders back. This was going to be a very long day. He looked to Cas to see his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. It's so cute when he blushes like that. It makes him seem innocent and confused Dean thought to himself. Catching his thoughts Dean shook his head.

"C'mon Cas, let's get this show on the road." Dean said strolling out the door with Castiel in tow. 

They spent the day working the park rounds together. Taking pictures with guests, and even holding hands for the sake of the manager that kept following them around. Dean was surprisingly okay with how the day was turning out. Nothing too intimate. He didn't mind holding the older mans hands. After all they were gruff but, soft to the touch. They reached their next destination somewhere around Cinderella's castle where they were supposed to do more photos and autographs. 

"Hi Prince Evan! Hi Prince Vince!" said a small young girl about five and half years old. 

"Well, hello there sweetie! What can I do for you this fine day!" Castiel responded in a bright smile and happy voice. He was really getting into character. Meanwhile Dean stood next to him watching him interact with the young girl.

"My mommy told me that you and Prince Vince are married, like she and daddy are. Is that true?" asked the small young girl with light brown hair and eyes not nearly as green as Deans.

"Yep! It sure is. We are married just like your mommy and daddy." The angel said still firmly in character.

"Then can I see you give each other a kiss. Mommy and Daddy do it all the time!"

Castiel hesitated looking from the girl to Dean who was off in his own head. Probably thinking about the hunt. Castiel stood up straight and pecked a quick kiss to Dean's cheek. He blushed a deep red and returned his attention to the little girl. 

Dean snapped out of his thought and put his hand to his right cheek. It was warm and slightly wet. Did Cas just kiss him on the cheek? He looked toward Castiel and the little girl and began paying close attention to their conversation.

The little girl giggled in excitement. "Not on the cheek silly! Mommy and daddy kiss on the lips!" The small girl sprang out.

The two princes eyed the girls parents who were blushing a bright red but, made no attempt to stop her demands. Dean realized they wouldn't do anything because they were curious it they actually would. The whole crowd was. People formed a small crowd around the two men and little girl. Castiel turned to Dean and looked to him questioningly. 

Dean's eyes stay wide open as what the small girl said raced through her brain. When it finally clicked he looked to Castiel who was turning redder by the moment. What should he do? Should he kiss Cas? After all it's in their contract. But, is Dean really ready for this? Is he ready to come to terms with his feelings for Cas? Dean stopped thinking. Realizing that they were taking too long.

Looking up at Castiel he gives a small nod and he turns to him. What the hell? What's the worst that can happen right? Dean thought to himself quickly before leaning in and planting one on Castiel's lips.

The little girl giggled fiercely and so did the rest of the crowd. There were gasps, and giggles, and some sounds of disgust, along with a few cheers coming from them all.

Dean has soft lips,thinks Cas. He can't believe this is happening. He's always had a strong attachment to the human, and has recently began developing the feeling Humans called love for him. But, Castiel never thought his wildest dream would come true. He was kissing Dean friggin Winchester! And it was good. It was really good. 

Before he could cherish the kiss any longer. Dean broke away and blushed hard. Around them the crowd was. Still making noise. Funny. Castiel had completely forgotten they were there. Eventually the crowd broke away and the two were freed of the dramatic scene.

\--------------------------------------

Days and days went on and they still hadn't caught whatever it was haunting the amusement park. They had though, ruled out demons and ghosts. They suspected now that it was a highly intelligent shape-shifter. This was only confirmed when Sam had found the shed skin floating in the Haunted Mansion ride, a week after they were employed. During that time frame a series of four guests were attacked, and the ride was shut down. A special security force would now be employed to investigate what happened there. Which the hunters job that much more difficult. 

Within these days the word had spread that if you asked, you could get Prince Vince and Evan to kiss. It became a recurring question received from the guests. So day after day, Dean would kiss Castiel. And Castiel would blush like a small school girl. 

And neither of them minded. The more they kissed the more Dean came to accept how he felt about Cas. The more he wanted to take Castiel and hold him captive against a wall, and just claim every inch of him. The more they kissed The more Castiel would cherish every moment their lips touched. In the end neither considered their situation so bad, and both wished it would never end. 

\---- 3 days later

"Okay, guys. Get this, I think I know how we can trap the shape shifter.” Sam said excitedly and exhaustedly. He had been doing research all day was about to leave for his night parole at the park.

“Shoot Sammy.” Dean said sitting in his chair staring at the blank television screen. He was only half listening to what Sam said. The rest of his attention was devoted to watching Castiel wiggle his way out of his costume, that he insisted on wearing until they got back to the motel, through the screen of the television.

“Get this. The shifter has been moving from ride to ride. The thing is, he only takes the shape of the animatronics. Last time, he was a fake ghost from the haunted mansion ride. The only other place where he’d have plenty of models to choose from is… well…” Sam cut off his sentence and looked awkwardly at Dean who was still staring at the blank TV.

“Spit it out Sammy!” Dean barked turning around to face the younger Winchester. 

“Well, Ya see Dean. I’m pretty sure this thing is headed to It’s a Small World.” Sam finished waiting for his brothers bitching and groaning to start.

“Of course he is. Where else would his ass be other than at the most annoying ride with the most annoying song of all time.” Dean began his groaning and Sam immediately made for the door.

“The plan is to take him down tomorrow night. I’m gonna scope out the ride tonight. but, just in case be ready for an emergency call.” Sam instructed as he closed the door behind him effectively shutting up Dean’s whining.

Dean sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. What could make his day even better? He already had to deal with his feelings for Cas. And now, he has to make a trip to the wonderful It’s a Small World tomorrow night.

“As if this night could get any better.” Dean thought to himself.

“Uhm. Dean?” The gruff voice made Dean quiver as he turned around to look at its source.

“Yeah Cas.”

“I think we should talk.” Cas mumbled lightly as he fidgeted on the bed in his boxers and tank top.

“ About what Cas?” Dean didn’t want to have this talk. Not now. Not when he was so desperate to have the angel up against a wall screaming his name.

“Well, it’s just. I’ve grown to like playing the role of Prince Evan. And… Well… I was wondering that even when all this is over… You would… uh… still be my Prince Vince?” Castiel finished in the smallest murmur possible trying his hardest not to turn red but failing miserably.

Dean’s eyes widened. He could not believe what he just heard. Did Cas just inadvertently sat he wanted to keep kissing Dean. Dean’s head reeled at the light of this new evidence and immediately surrendered to his most primal of urges, He grabbed the angel by the color and threw him down on his bed. Dean’s eyes were blown wide at the thought of having Castiel all to himself. No Sammy to come bursting in on them. Just the two of them. Dean held Castiel down by the wrists and grinded into him hard. Dean was breathing harder than ever, And at this very moment he didn’t care what was going on anywhere else. He only cared about himself and the angel pinned beneath him. Dean ground down against Cas once more trying to get as much friction as possible. Castiel gasped and moaned out Dean’s name.

“Dean!” Cas let out with a moan.

“What Cas?” Dean said trying to hold himself back until he could ask for Castiel’s permission to continue.

“Dean I… I… I love you, Dean.” Castiel winced at his own words afraid that Dean wouldn’t return his feelings. Afraid that what Dean was doing now was just a way for him to let loose. The angel kept his eyes shut tight. Refusing to look at the hunter above him. 

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel on the lips as gently as possible. As he did he whispered something into the angels ear. 

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean spoke lightly into his ear. He felt the older man relax and melt into his touch. He watched Cas open his eyes and stared straight into them. Asking for permission. He searched looking for an answer in the angels eyes. Finally he found one when Castiel nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him once more. He could get used to having his own prince charming. 

Castiel surrendered to Dean and let Dean kiss down his neck. He sucked hard at the area where Castiel’s neck met his shoulders. Dean bit down lightly enough to extract a moan from his angels mouth. Dean’s eyes wandered to Castiel’s. He stared straight into the bright blue oceans in the angel’s eyes. While he did this, Dean’s left hand released his wrist and traveled down Castiel’s torso. Pausing momentarily on its travels to play with a perky nipple. He twisted and pulled at it slightly making Castiel gasp. “So, he likes a bit of pain?” Dean thought to himself. His hand left the nipple and proceeded down to the light blue boxers Castiel was wearing. He was delighted to feel the erection underneath the firm grip his hand had on the angel’s crotch.

“Ahh! Dean!” The blue eyed male screamed out feeling the pressure on his cock. Dean pressed a little harder with his hand and then released his grip. Castiel let out a whimper. He didn’t want the friction to disappear. Dean pulled himself up to Cas’s ear and whispered “Say it.” The shorter man shivered and gasped at his words.

“Dean!?” Let out a strangled cry from beneath the hunter.

“Yes, my angel?” Dean responded teasingly while slipping his hand down his boxers and gripping his erection tightly.

Castiel moaned loudly. “Dean” he panted, “Please, just fuck me already.” The brown haired male managed to get out. 

Dean smirked largely and obliged to his lovers request. He hooked two fingers into each side of Castiel’s boxers and slipped them over his pulsing erection and down his legs. Dean flung them somewhere across the room. Castiel made a move for Dean’s own clothing and began to undo his jeans. Dean watched as the man underneath him tried to undress him. It was ungodly hot and Dean didn’t ever want to forget the look on his angels face. 

Eventually Castiel got Dean completely naked. He admired his toned tan abs, the muscles that rippled on his arms, the scars that scattered his whole body. The very marks that showed the history of his lover. If he really looked closely, Castiel could see the handprint he left when he pulled Dean from perdition. 

Dean leaned down and sucked on the same spot on Cas’s neck. Thrusting down into him as he sucked and nibbled the delicate flesh. Their dicks rubbing together giving both men the electricity they needed. The eldest Winchester sat up and reached into the drawer of the bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of lube and smiled at Castiel.The angels eyes widened at Deans intent. He was excited and couldn’t wait to have Dean’s shaft inside him. 

Castiel watched as Dean spread some of the lube around his fingers warming it up for Cas. He kept watching as Dean brought the lube to the angels sweet puckering hole. Dean slowly massaged the area around his hole, causing the blue eyed male to arch his back in anticipation. Dean slipped one slicked up finger into Castiel and watched him squirm with a huge smile on his face. He ignored the throbbing of his own dick to slip another finger into Castiel’s pink hole. 

“Dean! Fuck! Dean! Now! Please, get inside me!” Castiel begged.

“Alright, alright Cas.” Dean responded in a gruff voice.

Dean slathered more lube into his hand and prepared his own cock. He moaned as his hand traveled the length of his dick. He had to stop now or wouldn’t last to see Cas hit his orgasm. Which is something Dean desperately wanted to see. Dean lined himself up between the angel’s legs. He let the tip of his penis circle Cas’s rim a few times before pushing halfway into the hot wet heat that was Castiel. 

“DEEANN!!!!!” Cas shouted so loudly he shattered the light bulb inside the lamp on the bedside table. Dean stopped to let Castiel adjust but, he didn’t want to. Castiel was moving himself on Dean’s penis. Dean laughed lightly and pushed the rest of the way into Castiel’s ass. The taller man let himself relish the sound of moans and enochian profanity that emerged from the angels lips. He bent down and kissed his lovers lips. He then began pulling back and slamming back in at a steady pace. Repeatedly Dean pounded into the angel’s cavern, forcing more profanity from his lips. Dean eventually realigned himself between Cas’s legs and aimed for his prostate. After a few tries Dean hit the mark and the lights in the motel bathroom shattered. Dean kept pounding the older man’s prostate until Castiel came all over Dean’s chest. Castiel’s muscles then tightened around Dean’s shaft and caused him to unload inside of him. They both let out mind blowingly loud scream of each others name. 

Dean finally came down from his high and pulled slowly out of Cas. Dean then layed down next to him on his back, breath still ragged. The angel whined at the emptiness he felt inside him. He rolled over and laid his hand on Dean’s face.

“Thank you. My prince.” Castiel whispered. He then fell asleep his hand still caressing Dean’s cheek.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Dean! Wake up!” Sam said loudly chucking a kicked off shoe at his brother. 

Dean sat up from the bed and looked at his brother. He was wearing his signature bitch face, but something was different this time. It was his other bitch face. The one he wears when he catches Dean in the act. Dean glanced over to the other male in the bed. Shit. He’d almost forgotten that he and Cas had had the most amazing sex ever the night before. Not only that, but he didn’t even think of Sammy coming back. 

“Looks like you two have finally hooked up.” Sam said, bitch face still intact.

“Shut up!” Dean said getting out of bed and pulling on a fresh pair of boxers and jeans.

“What about that shape-shifter in the park?” Dean asked trying to drive the conversation in a different direction. 

“Handled it on my own. I managed to catch the damn thing by surprise last night. I tried calling but, well… Clearly you had other thing on your mind.” Sam said bursting out into laughter again.

“Yeah, okay. Then we can get the hell out of Happy Hells Ville yeah?” Dean questioned.

“Yup. I already put in the two weeks for all three of us, your highness.” Dean was never going to hear the end of it. Never. But, it’s okay because he’ll get Sam back one day. Sooner or later. The two packed up all their stuff and loaded into the impala. Castiel woke up later than usual around half past noon. He got dressed and kissed Dean good morning. It caused Dean to turn red and Sam to make some remark.

Around 1 O’clock they headed off back toward the bunker. Dean and Cas hand in hand in the front seat. The taller Winchester sibling in the back for berating his brother. With no room to stretch his legs Sam made himself as comfortable as possible as they made their way back to Lawrence, Kansas.


End file.
